


Seki-Ray

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Song Reference, sick comfort, x readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Gauche x Reader]





	Seki-Ray

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykswEh… Please listen while you read!)

You sprawled in the thickening snow. The dark clouds above you billowed over you and dropped thick flurries over your face.

You were still.

Your legs trembled violently. The snow seeping into your clothes stung your sensitive skin. They tingled. They burned.

But, at least, the very least, you could feel them.

How much longer would it be until they finally withered and died away?

How much longer would it be until you could no longer even run, jump, walk or stand?

You were a postman. Your very career depended on the ability to use your legs. Without those simple abilities so many took for granted, you would be forced into unemployment. Worse still, you would be forced into the confinements of a wheelchair, inside a small room, simply watching the world pass you by.

Just the thought numbed you.

But, what other choice did you have?

With each passing day, the muscles and tendons continued to degenerate. Though you felt the strength leaving you, you still chose to ignore it. You still ran across the plains, through the forests, over hills and mountains to make deliveries. You wondered if perhaps this sped up the degeneration, but as there was no cure to your condition, you thought it would fair you much more to actually utilize these beauties while you still could.

It was tragic, having to perceive it this way.

But, you always figured to look on the bright side of things, instead of letting the horrors weigh you down.

A wind blew over, and you pulled yourself from the compacted snow, leaving behind your imprint. You sighed. Too much time had passed, and it was now time for you to move on. But, as you stood, your legs wobbled. A sharp tingling spread throughout them, and for a moment, you feared that the time had come. But, you breathed in relief when you realized that it was simply your body heating yourself up again.

“Are you alright?” you heard a soft voice say.

The voice of an angel...

You turned to find a cobalt uniform, just like yours, a threaded scarf flowing in the wind. He was a postman like yourself, but not just any.

Hair white as the snow’s, rosy eyes lacking those normal color pigments yet still etherial and beautiful, Gauche Suede showed kindness towards you since day one. He taught you everything you needed to know and pushed you to blossom on your own. To say the least, you loved him as long as you could remember, and it only grew over time.

Better still, his beloved, little sister suffered from paralysis. He understood the thoughts swarming in your head, the worries you locked away, hidden secret from everyone. It only forced you deeper into this pit of love you dug for yourself.

Even now, you felt your legs quiver, but you knew exactly why.

He smiled and took your chapped red hand in his own, concealed with leather gloves. They were so warm. It actually saddened you when he let it go.

“You didn’t fall, did you?” he asked, eyes soft and full of concern.

You shook your head. “I just wanted to feel the snow.”

As you looked to the heavens, he followed your gaze. “Sure looks beautiful tonight.”

“So, Gauche, were you making a delivery?”

He paused, allowing the flakes to tickle his cheeks.

“Actually, no,” he said, turning back to you with a smile. “I was looking for you.”

You took a minute to process this statement. “Wait, what?”

With a little nod, he drew closer to you. You stood still, the flush in your cheeks rising and spreading. Two hands gently rested on your shoulder. Your knees quivered even more.

“I saw you crying this morning,” his voice was no louder than the gentle flakes descent.

You were certain your heart would combust behind your ribs. Tears burned your ducts.

Still grasping you tight, he pulled you a little closer, closer, closer still, until your face was resting on his shoulder. He embraced you, his hands cradling your back now.

Your mind failed to process this. Was this happening? Was it all a dream? Your hands gingerly rested on his shoulder blades. You smelt him. You felt his heat, his white locks tickling your face.

No, you were there in his arms.

It was happening.

And finally your legs gave way.

“Ah-! Hey! Are alright?” Immediately, he caught you. You were easy to hold but the sudden change caused him to stumble a bit.

“I-I’m fine,” you replied, clearing your throat and regaining your composure.

“It’s your legs,” he softly lowered you to the ground. “Are they-?”

“No, I swear, I’m fine,” you assured him, and to prove it, you stood up, still gripping to his arm, wanting to continue that contact with him.

Upon that, he sighed in relief.

It warmed your heart to witness such concern from him.

“You know,” he said, scratching the back of his head. Then, you noticed a small blush tinting his white face. “If you ever needed it, I could carry you for you. I did it for my little sister all the time.”

Your eyes widened. “Gauche, you really don’t have to.”

“Well, you know,” he shifted weight from foot to foot. “In case you were too tired or something. I mean, it’s no trouble at all!”

You can’t help but giggle. Rarely did you ever seem him lose his cool, and witnessing him do so over you was more than you could hope for. Instead, you hooked your arm with his.

“Let’s just walk like this for now,” you said.

He stared at it for a moment, then grinned in approval with a light laugh. For the rest of that journey, crunching through the snow, he stayed at your side. You may have been facing a tragic fate, one that would leave you forever crippled and weak. But, having your love at your side, to hold you tight, to carry you and lend you his support, you at least gathered the strength to carry on.

And that was more than you could ask for.


End file.
